


Surprise Present

by StarStorm21



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Vivi and Arthur want to do something nice for Lewis after their last case went badly.
Kudos: 35





	Surprise Present

“Almost, almost… Ah!” The crutch Vivi had been using to prop herself up slipped and the rest of her was quickly following after.

Thankfully being in Lewis’ mansion meant there was always a deadbeat nearby ready to call forth a small army if needed. So instead of falling on hard conjured wood, Vivi fell into a pile of pink squish.

A few seconds later she heard footsteps running down the hall which prompted her to try and get back up. Unfortunately, trying to stand up while surrounded by dead beats was like trying to stand in a pit of living foam that acted like cats. Needless to say, she still hadn’t managed to get upright by the time Arthur had turned the corner.

“Oh, Vivi! Are you ok?” He bent down to help her up, which Vivi eventually found she needed.

Once he had a hold of her, Arthur pulled her off the deadbeats, careful to keep her injured foot from taking any weight. He helped her over to her bed where they sat down.

“What were you doing up? You know you’re not supposed to be moving around for at least another day.”

Vivi frowned and glanced down at her bandaged foot. “It’s not that bad, it wasn’t like I was walking on it or anything.”

“You still should take better care of yourself.”

Vivi gave Arthur a look. “Hello Pot, I’m Kettle.”

Arthur snorted. “Ok fair, but I’m not the one with a major sprain and bruised ribs. What were you even trying to accomplish?”

Vivi looked to the bookshelf she’d been next to when she fell. “I was trying to get one of my books.”

The way she said it made it clear there was more to it then that.

“Ok why?”

“I wanted to do something for Lewis. To make him feel better after… what happened during the last case.”

Arthur nodded in understanding. The last case had been hard on all of them. Both physically and emotionally. It had taken them to some of the rather conservative parts of the country and while they had managed keep Lewis’ ghostly nature a secret, that wasn’t the thing the people there had a problem with. Apparently, a kind, soft spoken man, dressed in bright purple and had a love of cooking did not sit well with their ideas of gender roles, and inevitably, some particularly nasty insults were overheard. Most of which were centered around implying he wasn’t actually a man.

This had a rather negative impact on the group and had led to a less than stellar performance when dealing with the actual monster. While Vivi had been injured Lewis took the brunt of the attacks and was now hibernating in his crypt, the pain of everything being too much to stay lucid at the time.

Arthur frowned before taking a thoughtful look. “Alright, what do you need me to do?”

“What?”

“You’re in no condition to get out of bed right now. So, in order to do this thing to make Lewis feel better you need to tell me what to do.”

Vivi’s face lit up.

“Well first I need you to get me that book with the green cover on the shelf over there.”

The next day Lewis had recovered enough to emerge from his dormancy. Once he was fully manifested and opened the lid to his coffin, he noticed something on the ground. Blue and yellow arrows making a path out of the crypt and up into the main living portion of the mansion. He looked at them curiously before smiling, or as much as he could smile with just the upper half of a skull and followed them.

The arrows led him into the dining room where Vivi and Arthur were sitting at a table covered in food. If it were still possible for him to do so, his mouth would have watered at the sight.

“Uh… what’s all this?”

Vivi was practically vibrating in her seat.

“We made you a feast!”

“Well we mostly bought everything pre-made and warmed it up in the oven, but I did get Vivi to follow a recipe.”

Vivi shot Arthur a look before turning back to Lewis with an excited smile.

Lewis looked from Vivi and Arthur to the food and back.

“Um this is great and all but uh… you guys know I can’t eat right?”

“Oh yeah we know. That’s why we worked together to make you this.”

Vivi pulled out a small black box and held it out to Lewis.

Lewis looked at the box before taking it and opening it. Inside was a broach that was made to look like a blue skull inside a yellow star.

“Wow guys this is beautiful, but I don’t see what this has to do with me not being able to eat.”

“That’s the best part! It has an enchantment that allows ghosts to eat… Or at least experience the sense of taste since you don’t really get any energy from the food.”

Lewis’ head shot up from this news. He looked from Vivi to Arthur in disbelief. All he saw was genuine love and anticipation.

He then pinned the broach to his ascot and sat down at the table. Arthur placed a plate of food in front of him, then watched with Vivi to see what would happen.

Lewis picked up his knife and fork and took a slice of chicken up to his skull before realizing he didn’t really have a mouth at the moment. He chuckled a bit before projecting himself in his human form and finally taking the bite. It was dry and under seasoned and the best thing he’d tasted in over a year.

Spectral tears welled up in his eyes as he looked to the others.

“It works.” The tears started to stream down his face as he began to laugh in pure joy. “It works!”

He looked to both Arthur and Vivi.

“Thank you. So much.”

“Of course, dude. We know how much you missed eating.”

“We just wanted to make you happy.”

“You did, thank you. Now you two better eat too. I’m not hogging this all to myself.”

Vivi didn’t need to be told twice and started to pile food on her plate, and after a stern look from Lewis Arthur put more than just a few spoonfuls onto his. It wasn’t long until they were all eating and talking happily with each other.


End file.
